Life
by Nunnally-Chan
Summary: What will you when you get some disease that can't be cured? Rated T for Language -Inspiration from 1 litre of tears


What will you when you get some disease that can't be cured?

Inspiration from 1 litre of tears

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first fanfic Im very sorry about some mistakes or the characters might be OOC. This is place in Class 3-z

**Disclaimer:** Gintama is not mine. Sorachi sensei is the who own it

* * *

Chapter 1 Intro-

Every day many things happen and every day many things you can do, every day there's always new discovery, every day someone died.A day can't complete when there's always good things so you need to face every day a bad things but will you do if this will happen?

"Kagura you're going to be late with your entrance exam" Umibouzo said while look at her daughter

"Wait a minute aru" kagura reply

"But you're going to be late, you might not have the exam if you're late"

"Daijoubo I'm going after I finish this"

"STOP EATING ALREADY AND GO TO GINTAMA HIGH!"Shouted

"Hai Hai. it's so early in the morning and you're shouting already. Papi every day you like that you are getting balder aru" Kagura said while going to stand

"Nani!? NO! I don't want that to happen!"

"Why are you so noisy early in this morning?"kamui said

"Oh Ohayou Kamui" Umibouzo said "Ohayou" kamui reply

Kamui saw kagura and look at the clock "Isn't your entrance exam today? Why do you go already you're already late you know?"

"Oh you're right!" "ItteKimasu" Kagura shouted while running

Kagura is now walking to bus stop when she got there she ride the bus

Ggggrrrooowwlll the sound of kagura's stomach

"ah I'm hungry aru this is papi's fault" "good thing I have Bento" she takes out her bento and eat it while she is eating she didn't notice that she is now in her stop and she didn't get out in the bus because she is eating.

"Gochisou-sama" said after finishing her bento "ah where I am ? Oh gosh !" kagura said while hurrying to go out in the bus

She run and run sometimes she fall but she stands up and run again when she fall again all her things fall and she saw that the all bicycle in parking fall and someone is there

" ah you give me trouble" Sougo said

"gomenasai !" kagura said trying to stand up

Sougo notice that kagura have a wound in her knee

" I'm going to fix this right now" kagura said

"yeah fix it up it's your fault anyway" Sougo said

"you're not going to help me?"

"why I am going to help you anyway? it's your fault not mine"

"What?!" because of her angry she punch sougo but sougo block it

"what are you doing ? " punch kagura and kagura block it

" what the hell?! what the hell are you doing?"

"Payback" sougo said with his deadpan voice

"Shit!" kagura said while picking up her things

Sougo see the student examination card and

"ride" sougo commanded while riding his bicycle

"What?!"

" I said ride you're going to Gintama High right?

"Yeah, Arigatou" Rain started to pour and kagura immediately ride the bicycle

They already here in the Gintama High

-Nurse office-

"thanks to you I'm also soaked by the rain" sougo said kagura going to reply when the door open

"you're lucky that obaa-san agree that you can take the test but you will finish the first subjest with the same time of students so that it's not unfair" gin said

" Hai" kagura said

"What?! " sougo said

Gin get the student examination card in the pouch of sougo uniform

"hmmm... Okita Sougo and? " gin

" Yato Kagura -aru " kagura said

"you can take your exam"

* * *

**After the Exam**

**Kagura's House**

****"Oh so you almost not to have your exam and you ride a bicycle with a boy" Kamui said

"Yeah. Thanks to him I make it" kagura said

"What?! you ride a bicycle with a boy ?!" Umibouzo said

"I forgot to thanks him" kagura

"You can thank him when you see the results right?" kamui

"Yeah" kagura

* * *

"Just being alive is such a lovely and wonderful thing."

-1 litre of tears

* * *

The First Chapter is finish

Please review about this fanfic I really don't know if this is good if I get bored I might make this a one shot

I'm going to add some quotes from 1 litre of tears in the end of the story I might not update early because I'm going to make a one shot of okikagu christmast story if I finish it early I might update so look forward to it


End file.
